


It's A Flower, You Know

by traipsingexodus



Series: Homunculus [World] [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traipsingexodus/pseuds/traipsingexodus
Summary: After all, I'm gonna want that back.So, come back, ok?
Series: Homunculus [World] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020001
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	It's A Flower, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an image.

" _Let's run away. Just for a bit."_

And so, there was the shore. Lapping waves, and a rocky cliff to perch on. Bright sunlight bearing down upon the two, but not a bead of sweat to be found. The cool breeze that carried the scent of sea air throughout the island meant the weather was perfect. A perfect day ruined by the inescapable way of things.

Lillie stared down at the waves lapping against the shore far below her. "I don't want to leave," she said quietly.

"But you will."

The girl nodded and traced her eyes up the blue waters of the ocean to where they met the horizon and blended into the sky. "Yes. That's why I said-"

"Just for a bit." Selene offered her a wide smile. A cheeky one, full of youth's vigor. The kind that paired well with closed eyes and a gentle tilt of the head. The kind that told Lillie things would be okay.

The kind that told her, I'm hurting too.

Lillie dropped her head onto Selene's shoulder and sniffled. "I told myself I wouldn't cry. Guess I lied."

An arm wrapped around her shoulder and a hand gave her a reaffirming squeeze. "You're trying. That's what matters, you know." She pointed out at the water and cooed. "Look at those mantine."

Several rays jumped out of the water and dove back in, diving in and out, again and again. Each time one of them would catch the wind and glide for longer than their jump should have allowed. They began to perform tricks. Barrel rolls, full spins, even two complete backflips. Then, the waters grew still as they all submerged once more and laid still. The water had returned to its ebb and flow when a single point of the water began to bubble. It became a bubbling mass of white seafoam and then three burst out, high up into the cloudless sky and slipped back beneath the surface of the water with a neat and gentle splash.

"Do you think I'll be able to actually help?" asked Lillie when the display had ended.

"Yes."

"So confident." She sat up and mumbled, "Z-powered form. How ridiculous. Why didn't you tell me how goofy that looked? I did it in front of the mirror today and I…" The rest of the sentence caught in her throat. "I don't want to leave," she whispered.

"Have to though."

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "More than _have_ to. I _want_ to. I want to help my mom be…"

"Your mom again?"

Lillie threw her arms around Selene and wept openly. "I'm going to miss you."

"Nah."

The surprise caught her so strongly she sat up, her face red and tearstained, her expression confused. "What?"

Selene got to her feet and offered a hand to help her friend up. "I'm gonna be there, silly."

Lillie took her friend's outstretched hand and got up. "What? How? You have everything here to-"

But Selene cut her off by tugging her strange red hat from her head and fixing it on Lillie's head. "Like that." Another wide, cheeky smile. Closed eyes and cocked head.

And the gentle flow of tears. Selene pulled her friend in close, tight. She felt her wrap her arms around her and squeeze back. "You won't be gone forever, you know."

"Yeah. Just for a bit."


End file.
